My sister's boyfriend killed me
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: Jennifer is the youngest Gilbert who is returning home after an encounter with a vampire who drained all her blood and left her to rot in the streets of Los Angeles. FLASH NEWS she's not dead. Somehow she returned back to life without the Gilbert ring which no one knows about. What happens when she meets the guy who is obsessed with her and craves her blood? ONE-SHOT


_**Hey guys, I know you probably are waiting for the update of my other stories and I promise they'll be updated soon. Here's my shot at one-shot between my Oc Jennifer and Stefan.**_

_**Hope you enjoy. Have a nice day. Xoxo Alex.**_

_**My sister's boyfriend killed me.**_

_It starts in the episode where Elena invited Bonnie and Stefan for dinner._

_I was waiting on the porch debating whether to knock on the door or just go away from the place like I wasn't even there. But I had to meet them. After mom went away I was quite lonely because dad is never home...ok sometimes he is like for my birthday but that's not the point._

_If you're wondering who he is then let me tell you about him. Almost everyone dislikes him but not me...and I am not talking about Mayor Lockwood. John Gilbert is my dad and I love him with all my heart._

_I finally gathered some courage and knocked on the door. I released a huge amount of breath I didn't know I was holding and got away from the door like it had shocked me. I nervously began pacing. It was all a blur. I was tackled to the floor as soon as the door opened. And guess who it was..._

"_Jennifer! Oh my God! I missed you so much. How are you? Are you ok? I heard about the accident. You don't know how hard I was trying not to breakdown and come to you. I was scared to death when I couldn't reach your phone. You gave me a heart attack. I called Uncle John and..." exclaimed a frantic looking Elena who looked like she was going to pass out from loss of breath if I hadn't stopped her rant._

"_Ellie" I chocked out "I can't breathe." I was going to reply that I was fine but I was starting to feel light headed when Elena engulfed me into a bone crushing hug...or should I say ground tackling hug._

"_Oh my God Jenny! I am so sorry." She apologized "Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" she began checking for any wounds while she lifted me up. I swear everyone treats me like chinaware. That's not fair._

_My thoughts were all forgotten when Ellie hugged me again this time softly but firmly, like she was afraid that I would disappear. "You have no idea how much everyone has missed you" she sniffled. I felt wet drops on my bare shoulder as I wore a shoulder off top. I couldn't hold it and my traitor tears began to flow like there was no tomorrow._

"_Hey Elena, what's taking you so lo..." said Bonnie. We both looked up and saw Bonnie. She was like a sister to me. "Oh my God! Jenny!" exclaimed Bonnie. She too engulfed me in a ground-tackling hug. What is with everyone and tackling me to the ground?_

"_OMG! OMG! Jen you're here!" exclaimed a teary eyed Bonnie "I missed you sooooo much." She finally lifted me up and began to cry along with me. She pulled back and wiped my eyes and said "Ok now! Enough of that crying. Come on! Let's get you inside. Don't want to freeze you up like Ben and Jerry's, now do we?"_

_That immediately put a smile to everyone's face. Bonnie always knows how to make a situation light. "Wait guys! Let me just grab my bags and I'll be in." said Jennifer._

"_Oh! No no no no no missy. You must be tired. Go freshen up. We'll bring up your bags. No arguments. Inside now" Elena added after she saw that Jennifer was going to argue._

"_Yup. Inside missy. NOW" Bonnie chimed. "Go freshen up!" Her mood immediately got better after she saw Jennifer. She was sulking in the kitchen. When she heard the door knock she assumed it must be Stefan and let Elena go by herself. 10 minutes had gone by and she didn't return back._

_As she went to saw what was taking her so long she went to check it out herself. What she didn't expect herself to see was her bestest friend Jennifer. She might never admit it out loud but she liked the youngest Gilbert more than Elena. She has a light in her that attracts everyone._

_As Bonnie and Elena came inside with the luggage they found Jennifer holding the picture of the family who treated her like her own daughter. She even called Miranda and Grayson papa and mama. Everyone knows that she was the closest to them both. While Elena was close to her mum and Jeremy to his dad, Jennifer was attached to them both strongly._

"_Jenny" Elena called out softly to her "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." Jennifer blinked back her tears and gave a bright smile that made both Bonnie and Elena smile with her._

"_Where is everyone else?" asked Jennifer trying to distract herself. "They're out tonight. Actually tonight we are going to have dinner with my boyfriend Stefan. And before you make an excuse to skip it let me tell you that you can't do that. Clear?" said Elena with her I-am-older-than-you-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me pose._

"_Crystal" replied Jennifer with a mocking salute. "Sooooo, Stefannn huh. Your boyfriend. I think I have to give him my threatening speech so that he never hurts you. You know sibling's honor."_

_Both the girls laughed at that. "What?" asked Jennifer. "Honey, you can't even threaten a fly. What makes you think that you can scare Stefan? He'll probably say that you are too cute and pinch your cheeks." Bonnie laughed and replied while pinching her cheeks._

"_Hey! Common that's not fair. I might be 16 but I am pretty scary. Look" Jennifer said while showing her so called angry face which made her look like a doe-eyed kid which she was. "Awwwww." The girls cooed. _

_Bonnie had got rid of her anxiety and Elena was feeling super good now not that she was not feeling good before but now she was feeling ecstatic. Both the girls loved her to death._

_The door bell rang. "That must be Stefan" said Elena. Surprisingly Bonnie's mood didn't change. Instead she was now excited that she wouldn't have to face Stefan alone. "Now watch how I am going to scare him Bonnie" replied Jennifer while rubbing her hands like she was warming up for her mischievous act. Actually it made her look quite innocent, truth be told. "Wait Ellie, I'll go get it" said Jenny and she happily obliged. _

_As soon she opened the door she saw none other than her Killer. Stefan was looking at her like she was a piece of meat (which she was of course. You don't expect her to be chinaware too, do you?)_

_Her first instinct was to scream for help but fate had other plans. She fainted..._

_**Hey guys, so how was it? It is my first shot at one-shot. Omg! That rhymes. Anyway don't worry. I'll update my other stories soon too guys. Have the greatest day! Love you. XOXO Alex**_


End file.
